Déjà Vu
by TheGreenNGoldAvenger
Summary: When the guys bump into someonea little too familiar.


**This is an idea I had a while ago and now I finally wrote it. **

**Again, I own none of these characters.**

* * *

Johnny Storm loved his publicity, even though he could be considered used to it. But he still adored the adoring fans. Girls screaming when they see him, and fainting when he winks at them.

There weren't as many reporters nosing around him anymore, which could be considered a blessing.

He was walking down the street, shades over his eyes, baseball cap adorned with little knickknacks facing backwards, normal white tee with blue button-up halfway buttoned, blue jeans, and red converses.

His pocket began to buzz. He dug around for his phone and brought it out. "'Lo?" He answered. "Johnny. Where are you?" His sister's voice whispered. He grinned cockily. "Su. You know, out and about." "Johnny. You said you'd meet us for lunch." "Oh did I? I did. Where are we meeting again?" His sister gritted her teeth and retold the address. "Gotcha. See you in a few." He smiled and hung up. He had such a wonderful gift of being able to tick everyone off.

He made a turn and j-walked through an intersection, causing a load of honking. He just grinned and kept going.

On the sidewalk of the other side, he nudged a guy with his shoulder. He was about to apologize, but stopped short. The man's face looked so familiar, but the jostling of the crowd made him forget about what he was thinking about.

After a while, Johnny came across the place. He entered as someone opened the door for him. He nodded in thanks. "Hey! Flame-boy!" A familiar gruff call drew his attention. "Ben! How's it goin'?" He sat down next to him and picked up the menu. "Minus waiting an hour for you? Not too bad." He grinned. "Glad you could finally make it." Reed said who was sitting next to Su across from them. He rose an eyebrow at the reckless kid. Johnny wasn't a kid, but he was the youngest one there, and the immaturest, if that's a word.

When lunch was done, rough feelings ironed out, they filed out, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Reed and Su went to their place, Ben went who knows where, and Johnny, went loitering.

As he abruptly turned a corner, he ran smack-dab into someone. "Hey, watch i-" Johnny gaped at what/who he saw.

* * *

Steve Rogers is a fish out of water in 21st century New York. All of the technologies, the fashion, he just wore his normal things, covered in a leather jacket, and scuffing the concrete with his 'old man shoes' as they've been called.

Nothing stirred up his silence. He was in constant vigil for the ones he'd lost all those decades ago.

His hands were stuffed in his pockets, eyes downcast, going nowhere.

Steve looked up at a noise. A lot of people were honking at a j-walker. He sneered. Kids were so disrespectful these days. The guy passed by him, gently bumping his shoulder. He looked familiar, but couldn't place the face.

Shaking his head, Steve just kept walking.

A tap on the shoulder made him turn around. "Tony. How've you been?" Steve smiled at the scientist. "Not bad. Yourself?" "Pretty good. Little déjà vu a moment ago. Weird." He dragged out the last word for emphasis. Tony cocked his head a little bit, but didn't push it.

"What are doing, walking? Don't you own a car or two?" Steve smiled. "Yeah, but Pepper said I needed some exercise." Tony looked down at his stomach. "What you do for women." "You can say that again. Hey, how about a snack? I'm starved." Tony offered. "Sure, why not?" Steve laughed and followed Tony a couple blocks to an open aired café.

They sat down as a waitress brought them coffee. Steve nodded in thanks, while Tony completely ignored her.

After a delightful meal, good laughs, Tony paid; they stood up, shook hands, and went their separate ways.

Steve continued to walk in silence, when he turned a corner, and bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey, watch i-"

* * *

They stared at each other for several moments. Like looking into a mirror. Steve had slightly longer blonder hair, while Johnny's was short cropped and a light brown. Steve had more muscle, Johnny was the slimmer kind of fit, but other than that, they could pass as twins.

"What a handsome fellow you are." Steve commented.

"Right back atcha, big shot." Johnny replied.

They looked at each other for a few moments more, Steve patted Johnny on the shoulder as he walked past, and they went on with their day.


End file.
